


Kiss Me, I'm Drunk.

by CasMaru



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Top Josh Dun, drunk truth or dare, josh dun smut, little sibling living with reader, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: A loving older sister decides to finally have a good night out with her best friend, Tyler Joseph, after sending her 5-year-old brother to be watched by her trusted neighbors.Tyler brings an unannounced friend and the night begins to heat up.





	Kiss Me, I'm Drunk.

"Thank you so much for watching him, Mrs. Lottie. I should be able to bring him home at 8:30, tonight." You said checking your watch. It read, '6:47 p.m.'. 

"Alright dear, I'll keep the little one safe while you go have your well deserved time out with your friend. I must say how proud I am of you. You've worked so hard for five years now so your little brother could be happy. And with your mother leaving, and father going to jail...It must be so hard." The elderly woman put her hand on your shoulder. 

"It has been...Well, I best be off! Bye B/N! Be good for Mrs.Lottie and use your maners!" You called out to your little brother, who was playing with a Mario toy from Super Mario 3D Land. He loved that toy more than he loved chocolate milk, and that's saying something.

"Yes sissy!" His small voice shouting back from the living room. For his age, he was very smart. Too smart for his own good.

You smiled and said one last goodbye to the older woman before going back to your house and into your car. Putting the keys in the ignition and searching for a song to play on your phone, you pick, 'Ruby by Twenty One Pilots'. Your best friend was Tyler Robert Joseph, so it only seemed fitting.

You pulled out of your drive way and headed down the road to the pizza place the two of you were meeting up in.

"Ruby, you're royalty. In your homeland, they all call you "Queen"." You sang along and checked the time. 6:58 p.m.

It was past 7:00 when you finally pulled into the tiny pizza parlor you and Tyler loved going to. You spotted his car and hurried inside. 

"Uhm, My friend came in and already got a table." You told the lady you pay before getting to sit down. 

"Joseph? Him and his friend are at table 5. Enjoy!" She smiled and let you through. When she said there was another person with Tyler, You assumed it to be Jenna, but nope! It was none other than Joshua William Dun. 

The boy with bright neon yellow hair, a tattoo sleeve, gauges, and an irresistible smile sat alone at table 5. 

The two of you have met before but you've never really been able to cary on a conversation. Your heart raced as you stepped closer to the table. 

Josh was on his phone, looking down at his screen as he speeds through social media.

"Hey." You chirp, coming to sit down across the table from him. Placing your hands in your lap so he didn't see you nervously play with them.

Josh looked up with a bright, beautiful smile. "Hey! Y/N, right?" He said standing to give you a friendly hug. 

You blush at the fact he rembered your name, or Tyler just had to remind him. Either way, you accepted the hug and sat back down. "So where's Tyler?" You asked looking around. 

"He's in the bathroom. Well, since you're here, we can order!" He said taking a look at the menu. "Hmm.." He seemed deep in thought as he looked through the different types of pizzas and different toppings. 

"I like buffalo chicken." You spoke out, pointing at it on the menu. 

"Oh, that's a good one! Let's get that one and a side order of bread sticks?" Josh smiled that 1000-watt smile as he looked through the menu one more time.

"Sounds good, Josh!" You smile back and wait for the waiter. 

Tyler finally comes out of the bathroom with an apologetic look. "Hey, Y/N." He said looking down at his feet and taking a seat next to you.

"What's wrong babe?" You say worried while Josh snikers at Tylers pet name. The two of you have been friends for a long time now, so it didn't bother the other when called 'babe' by each other. 

"Jenna needs me back at home. The sink broke and now there's a big mess. I wish I could stay but I have to go. Do you mind taking Josh home? He rode with me here." Tyler explained.

"Yeah, no problem. You be careful going home, they say a storms gonna hit us tonight." You warn him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom." He scoffs and huggs you before leaving you and Josh all alone. 

\-------

The dinner was great, but it was time to go get your little brother and take Josh back home. When the two of you got out side, it was pouring down hard. 

"Awe man...this sucks." Josh sighed as you two rushed to your car and climbed inside quick. "My house is too far away for you to be driving in this."

"Then you can stay at my place for tonight. I have Crown Royal in my fridge, we could have a fun time." You suggested and he smiled again, much bigger this time. 

"Let's do it!" Josh smiled excitedly and You drove back to your neighborhood. Josh checked social media the whole way.

After a few minutes, you arrive back home. The first thing you do is grab your umbrella in your back seat and make a dash to Mrs. Lottie's front door.

Josh waited under the foyer by your front door as he saw you running back with someone in your hands.

"This is my little brother, B/N. I'm just going to put him to bed real quick before we start." You say and let Josh in first while you put the wet umbrella down and carried B/N to his bed room.

After a while, Josh walked by the door, listening to you sing "House of Gold" while the toddler fell fast asleep. It mayde Josh think about how he wanted to do that with his own kid one day.

You exited and sighed coming back to the living room. "Alright, so I was thinking we could do Drunk Truth or Dare?" You smirk pulling out the alcohol and shot glasses before coming to sit next to Josh on the couch.

"Lets's do it!" Josh said eagerly and waited for his shot. 

"Alright, I'll go first." You said taking a shot. "Truth or dare?" 

Josh thought. "Truth. I know, im a pussy." He laughed and took a shot. 

"Yeah, a huge one. Anyways, is it true that you've and Tyler have kissed before?" You sniker while pouring another shot for the both of you. 

"Uhm... Yes. We wanted to see if there was something between us but no." Josh said embarrassed. "Uhm, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" You say taking another shot. 

"Alright, I dare you too...take three shots." Josh smirked, thinking like that was a horrible thing.

"Pfft, fine." You say shooting them back as quick as you pour them.

"Wow." Was all Josh could say.

You winced at the harsh taste and the warm burn going down your throat and to your stomach. "Damn. Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare?" Josh said kind of worried. 

You smirked, thinking of an idea. You didn't know if it was the alcohol or just because you really wanted to make him do this. "Go stand out in the rain for 30 seconds."

Josh sighed and took his third shot before walking to your back door and hesitated before gripping the handle and stepping out into the freezing rain. He put his hand against the glass door and pouted like he was a puppy out in the rain. 

You giggled and ran to get a few towels. After 30 seconds were up, you let the now soaked boy inside.

"I might get sick." Josh pouted while he removed his soaked hat and replaced it with a towel.

"Then you should get out of these wet clothes and let me help dry you off." You giggled and took one more shot with Josh. 

He removed his wet shirt and handed it to you so you could throw his clothes in the wash. He was now left in his boxers and a few towels.

You couldn't help but laugh. The alcohol truly started to hit when Josh dared you to strip for him. 

Bitting your lip a little, you took the dare and off went your shirt and skinny jeans. 

The two of you laughing hysterically with your naked drunk selves. 

\------  
After an hour of drinking, the two of you were clearly drunk.

"Josh, Is it true that you have never received head?" 

He almost choked on his alcohol. "How do you know that?" 

"Tyler man. He can't keep secrets." You replied drinking from the bottle this time.

"Ugh....Yes it is."

You stared at him and bit your lip a little. "It's your turn." 

Josh noticed and smirked a little. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." You say throwing him off. Josh clearly wanted you to pick dare.

"Uhm....shit." Josh's mind went blank.

"Alright, dare." You change and he smiled.

"I dare you to kiss me." He said a little embarrassed now that the words have left his mouth. 

You instantly leaned over and pressed your lips to his. 

Josh was surpised at how fast you acted, but didn't complain.

After a few moments, you pulled back and cleared your throat. "Truth or dare, Joshua."

"I- uhh... uhm..." Josh was trying to speak but couldn't. His mind was still set on the kiss and the fact that you were only in your underwear, didn't help the situation. 

"Uhm Josh.." You blushed, pointing at the huge tent under the towel that was laying over his lap.

He pulled a couch cushion over his hard-on. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Josh was already becoming sobber out of sheer embarrassment.

"You got hard because of a kiss?" You ask, not really feeling the buzz that hard anymore. 

"It was mostly because you were naked...." He muttered, hidding his face by looking down. 

You smiled a little at him and came closer, Removing the cushion and the towel from over his boxers. You could tell he was big just by looking at it through his shorts. Bringing your hand down to palm him through the fabric, Josh took in a sharp breath.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, loving the feeling of being touched like this.

"I'm going to give you head. What else would I be doing?" You raised an eyebrow and hooked your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and started to slide them off.

Josh raised his hips so you could take them off the rest of the way.

Your eyes widened at the size of him. "Holy fuck." You breathed and chuckled nervously.

"W-what? Is something wrong?" Josh asked a little worried.

"No, you're just really fucking huge." You said trying to keep your voice down so your little brother doesn't wake up.

You pumped his length a few times, listening to him groan under you. You pressed your finger down on his tip and spread his pre-cum all over the head of his cock. 

Josh gripped the couch fabric as he saw you bend your head down lower to his tip. 

Your tongue flicked and swirled around his head before closing your lips aroound him. 

A deep moan left his throat as you took him in further. "Oh God...!" He rubbed his hand over his face and huffed.

You let him go with a 'pop' and bent down lower, licking the underside of his cock and rolling his balls in your hand, stimulating him beyond belief. 

He lightly tangled his fingers in your hair as you started to bob your head on his shaft, pumping the rest you couldn't fit in your mouth. Another deep groan left his lips, and it was the hottest sound ever. 

Your thighs began to glisten the more he moaned. You could get off with just hearing him like this. Letting him go once again, you reached back and unclasped your bra, throwing it to the side. 

Josh looked confused at first but then it turned into a look of pure pleasure as you wrap him in between your breast and started tit fucking him while sucking his tip. Josh had to bit his lip to keep his voice low as his legs twitched slightly under you.

You could tell he was close and moved faster to help him finish. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum...!" He warned, breathing heavily. 

"Let it out for me, Josh." You say and continue.

Moments later, he releases in your mouth and all over your chest. Swallowing what you could, Josh handed you a towel, out of breath and a big smile on his face. 

"That was amazing. Can I-..can I go down on you?" He asked blushing and bitting his lip.

"Please?" You smile back and remove the last article of clothing you had on. You laid back on the arm rest while Josh moved to in between your legs, pushing one up to hook over the back of the couch.

He smirked at seeing you all wet and dragged his finger through your folds.

You pushed your hips up, wanting him to do something already. 

Josh stared in amazement one last time and started to dive deep in between your thighs. His tongue flicked your clit rapidly, causing you to massage yourself while tangling your fingers in his hair. He licked a fat stripe up your core, getting a full taste of your wetness and moan.

You felt a thick digit go into your slit, causing you to gasp and moan out. 

Josh smirked and shook his head in between your thighs, causing his tongue to ricochet off your walls and over your clit. 

"Fuck, another one." You moaned, still groping your breast. 

"You want anothet finger, baby?" He asked slowly putting another in and rapidly moving them inside you. 

You gripped his hair harder, tugging at it as his fingers curled and hit your g-spot over and over. 

Josh disappeared in your thighs again and licked tight circles on your clit. 

 

A warm tight sensation started to build in the bottom of your stomach as you knew what was going go come next.

Josh's lips closed around your clit as he sucked roughly. 

You arch your back, feeling your orgasm threatening to tear through you. You were so close but couldn't warn him. Just wimper and hope he gets the message. 

Josh hummed while roughly hitting your g-spot dead on, sending you over the edge, crying and moaning out his name in pure pleasure. Josh pulled his fingers out and crawled up closer to your face. "Was that good?"

"That was fucking fantastic. I'm shaking, Josh." You say, bringing him closer so the two of you could kiss. 

"I uhm... don't have a condom." Josh whispers, a little embarrassed. 

"That's fine. I'm on birth control and I'm clean. You?" You ask sitting up some.

"I'm clean. I haven't had sex in a long time as well." Josh explains. 

"Good, now come fuck me." You smirk and giggle as he rubs his lenght and places his head at your entrance. 

Josh slowly pushes in and groans instantly at your tight pussy, sucking him in deeper.

You moan out as he fills up your tight pussy, stretching you out wider than anyone has before. "Ahh...fuck. Move, Josh." You say wrapping your arms around his neck as his hips buck into yours.

Josh watches as his huge cock disappears inside you, hitting your g-spot over and over.

He pulls out and changes position so that you were leaning on the back of the couch,sticking your ass out to him. Josh grabs your hips and pushes all the way to the hilt and pulls out to fill you back up again. 

You moan, relying on the little strength you have in your arms to keep you up. 

Josh leans in closer, rolling his hips into yours and reaching down to finger your clit. 

You clenched around him, bitting your lip and rolling your hips into his as well. "Josh, will you let me ride you?" You huff, and he nods, pulling out and sitting on the couch. 

You lower your self back on him and started rolling your hips. 

Josh grips your sides and lifts you up and back down before doing it again. 

The room was filled with heavy breathing and moaning as you both felt your stomachs tighten. Skin slapping against the other, the sweat dripping from your bodies as you two made out. You bounced on him some more before feeling yourself come undone. 

Josh moved his hips up into yours, chasing his release before spilling deep inside you. 

The two of you huffed and chuckled a bit, covered in sweat and each others cum. You looked up at Josh with nothing but pure bliss in your eyes. 

Josh kissed you once again before asking,"So, do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"I would love too." You smile and hear a door open then close.

"Sissy! I had a nightmare!" Your 5 year-old brother came out crying.

You and Josh covered as much of your selves as possible before he could see. "G-go back to bed, I'll be in there shortly, B/N." 

He started walking back and the two of you rushed to get dressed. 

Josh waited on your bed as you put B/N back down to sleep in his own room.

"Well that was close. might as well get ready for bed, it is late." You sighed and sat on the bed as well. 

"You want me to sleep on the couch?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no."


End file.
